Todo puede cambiar en una tarde lluviosa
by In a Bubble
Summary: En un principio es un one shot que trata sobre el día que Tonks le cuenta a Remus que esta embarazada de Teddy.


En un principio es un One-shot pero si les gusta puede que lo continúe.

Espero que les guste.

* * *

><p>En una casa de piedra a las afueras de una lluviosa Londres, había una joven de cabellos castaños y ojos oscuros que lloraba copiosamente sentada a los pies de la puerta principal de su casa con la espalda reclinada en la puerta mirando al lluvioso exterior. La apenada joven llevaba horas en esa postura llorando, exactamente desde que la parte más importante de su corazón y de su alma había atravesado la puerta en la que ella ahora reposaba. Esa parte era completamente de Remus Lupin el ser que más había amado y amará durante su existencia, cuando aquél hombre se fue se llevó ese fragmento tan esencial de ella. Él se había ido debido a los miedos he inseguridades que siempre lo acompañaban pero que por hechos recientemente acontecidos habían salido a la luz de nuevo.<p>

La chica llevaba horas sintiendo como la tristeza y el dolor llenaban esa parte de su corazón que había perdido. Sentía esa horrible sensación que sentimos los seres humanos cuando hemos perdido lo que más nos importa y sabemos que por mucho que hagamos y luchemos jamás podremos recuperar.

Durante cada segundo que había pasado desde que aquel castaño de ojos color miel se había ido ella había estado recordando con gran precisión lo acontecido aquella tarde de finales de agosto, en el cual salió a la luz el motivo por el que aquellas partes tan esenciales se habían separado. Ahora al igual que antes estaba viajando por ese recuerdo que dolor le procesa.

Era un atardecer lluvioso, por la ventana del cuarto de una joven metamorfomaga se divisaba un cielo anaranjado y un poco encapotado que dejaba percibir una enorme luna creciente próxima a la luna llena. La chica en ese momento tenía el cabello de un color rosado y estaba mirando por la ventana mientras esperaba que pasasen los minutos necesarios para saber su futuro y el de la persona que amaba. Su futuro estaba situado encima del escritorio próximo a la ventana, aquel futuro hasta ahora incierto lo definiría una especie de palito de color blanco con una pequeña ventanita en la cual aparecería una rayita u dos dependiendo del resultado que tuviese. Aquel palito demostraría si la joven estaba esperando un bebé o no. La pelirosa se sentía confusa sobre lo que deseaba que ocurriese porque ella quería tener un precioso bebé algún día, pero aquel deseo se veía frustrado por la persona a la que amaba debido a que aquella persona no quería tener hijos, no porque no le gustasen los niños ni nada parecido, sino porque él era un licántropo y no quería que un niño inocente, según él, sufriese toda su vida debido a las transformaciones de cada luna llena ni que fuese un maginado debido a su condición.

La chica miro el reloj que estaba situado sobre la mesita de noche, ya es la hora se dijo. Cogió el palito que estaba sobre el escritorio y lo miró. Al ver el resultado se le escaparon un par de lágrimas a la par con una pequeña sonrisa de felicidad por el desenlace que había sido revelado. Aquella sonrisa no duro mucho porque recordó que estaba próxima la llegada de su esposo y que a él no le haría la misma ilusión que a ella el hecho de que vayan a ser padres. Solo le quedaba una hora para planear la forma en la que le diría a Remus que iba a ser padre de un hijo de ambos y que él se alegra por la noticia de ese futuro bebé.

Dora se separó de la ventana para prepararlo todo, bajo las escaleras que la llevaban hasta la cocina y se dispuso a preparar la cena. Haría la comida preferida de Remus y también una buena cantidad de chocolate caliente con un poco de canela, como a ambos les gustaba.

Seguía lloviendo escandalosamente cuando Tonks tenía la cena casi lista, solo le faltaba sazonar la ensalada pollo y preparar el chocolate así que decidió que subiría a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa y darse una ducha relajante. Cuando terminó de ducharse fue hacia su ropero del cual sacó unos jeans ajustados y una camiseta rosa clarito con el dibujo de las una banda de rock mágico. Se encaminó hacia la cama donde deposito la ropa que había sacado del ropero y a continuación se vistió, una vez que se hubo vestido se dirigió hacia un espejo del tamaño de una persona que había próximo al ropero y miró en él. Su reflejo le mostró a una chica con el cabello desvaído, con una cara un poco más pálida y alguna que otra sobra oscura alrededor de los ojos debido a que en la última semana no había dormido demasiado bien porque sentía nauseas, un cansancio impropio en ella, además de un poco insomnio.

Después de ver su estado intentó cambiar el tono de su cabello a su rosa habitual, le costó un par de intentos pero lo consiguió. Una vez que estaba lista se encamino hacia las escalera con cuidado de no caerse, solo faltaban 15 minutos para que Remus llegara así que fue a sazonar la ensalada y a preparar el chocolate. El tiempo se le paso volando, antes de que se diese cuenta Remus ya estaba llamando a la puerta, se encamino hacia ella e hizo las preguntas de rutina.

-Identifícate.- Ordeno Tonks-.

-Soy yo Remus Lupin tu esposo, licántropo, miembro de la orden del fénix y de los merodeadores.-Le argumento Lupin-.

Dora al haber comprobado que en realidad si era su esposo abrió la puerta lo más rápido que pudo y se echó a sus brazos para fundirse en un intenso abrazo el cual Remus respondió con la misma efusividad. Cuando se separaron de aquel intenso abrazo se dieron un pequeño beso en los labios para luego adentrarse en la casa dados de la mano.

-¿Que tal en la reunión?.-preguntó Dora a su esposo con curiosidad. Ella no había acudido a la reunión de la Orden que se celebraba aquella tarde en casa de kingsley debido a que esa mañana se había sentido un poco indispuesta y Remus le pidió que se quedase en casa. No era la primera vez que se sentía de ese modo así que el insistió en que se quedase en casa para que descansase, ella discrepaba en eso pero al final el acabo convenciéndola.

-Como siempre, hemos tratado prácticamente los mismos temas que en las anteriores reuniones, desaparece gente constantemente y Voldemort cada vez se está haciendo más fuerte debido a que, como ya sabes, se ha apoderado del ministerio.-Contesto Remus mientras se sentaba con ella en un como sofá de dos plazas que tenía un color café-. Pero mejor.-Prosiguió de hablar de eso y dime como te has sentido hasta ahora-. Terminó Lupin.

Dora se quedó helada, ella había estado escuchándole con atención cada palabra que le decía mientras le miraba a eso preciosos ojos miel. Cuando él le pregunto eso ella aparto la mirada, recordó que tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarse a la realidad y contarle que esperaba un bebé de ambos. Después de aquello su mente trabajaba a mil por hora intentando encontrar una solución a lo acontecido.

-Me he sentido muy bien en realidad.-Le aclaró Dora con un poco de inquietud a que no le creyese y continuase por ese camino-. Tengo hambre, ¿tu no?.- Preguntó Tonks-.

-La verdad que sí que tengo un poco de hambre.- Prosiguió-. Ha sido un día agotador y ahora lo único que quiero es pasar tiempo con la mujer que más amo-. Concluyo Remus con una sonrisa picar que hizo sonrojar a Tonks.

-Me alegra saber que tienes hambre porque te he hecho tu comida favorita.- Le dijo ella con una sonrisa-. Además de que también he hecho chocolate con canela como a ti te gusta.

-Entonces vamos a comer ya que estoy hambriento y además que quiero llegar muy pronto al Lupin con su típica sonrisa merodeadora-.

-¿Postre?, que ¿postre?.-Pregunto Tonks con falsa ignorancia-.

-¿No sabes a qué postre me refiero?ó Remus. Ella sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado inocentemente dándole a entender que no sabía a qué se refería-. Muy bien, entonces tendré que darte un adelanto para que comprendas a que postre aludo.-Al terminar de decir eso, él se aproximó de forma pausada hacia dora. Ambos podían sentir la respiración y el cálido aliento del otro, lentamente ambos se fueron acercando hasta rozar sus labios, después de aquel ligero roce él paso su lengua por el labio inferior de Dora, ella al sentir su cálida legua acariciar su labio inferior abrió ligeramente la boca. Remus aprovecho ese momento para introducir su lengua en la boca de ella, al instante de que aquello pasase ambos empezaron a bailar un vals con sus lenguas. Dora sentía un millón de sensaciones, por su cuerpo sentía recorrer algo parecido a una descarga eléctrica. Él al igual que ella, sentía esa descarga recorrer su cuerpo hasta posicionarse debajo de su abdomen dándole una gran cantidad de calor, al sentir ese calor él se empezó a separar de Tonks porque si no salarían al postre directamente. Poco a poco ambos se fueron separando hasta que volvieron a juntar sus miradas, los dos estaban sonrojados debido a lo que acababa de suceder. Lupin se puso de pie y le tendió la mano a Tonks, ella le miro un poco confundida porque no sabía que era lo que él tenía planeado, si lo planeado era ir a cenar o ir directamente al postre. Remus pareció entender lo que estaba pasando por la mente de ella porque le dijo.

-Vamos a cenar ahora que sino luego tenemos fuerzas para el "postre".- Le aclaró Remus.

Tonks se levantó del sofá, se encaminó hacia la cocina con Remus y adquirieron los platos, vasos y cubiertos que iban a utilizar durante la cena para ponerlos en el comedor. Juntos pusieron la mesa entre risas y miradas furtivas. Posteriormente se volvieron a dirigir hacia la cocina donde estaba la comida que ingerirían esa noche. Una vez que tuvieron todo serivido y preparado comenzaron a comer mientras conversaban sobre temas como la Orden, el mundo mágico, el muggle, además de sobre cómo estaban los padres de ella debido a que el padre de Dora es hijo de muggle y como bien es sabido en los tiempos que corren eso no es nada conveniente. Tonks le comentó a Remus que su padre estaba pensando en irse lejos durante algún tiempo para no poner en peligro a su madre, que a aunque es una sangre pura, pueden ir tras de ella por haberse casado con un "sangre sucia". A mitad de la cena, Tonks empezó a sentir un malestar en su abdomen debido al embarazo, ella disimulo muy bien ese acontecimiento pero después de que le pasase empezó a mirar a Remus mientras no se daba cuenta y a esquivar la mirada de él cuándo él la miraba, todo aquello ocurría mientras Dora pensaba en la forma en la que le diría a Lupin lo del bebé. Remus se dio cuenta de que ella estaba esquivando su mirada y tenía la extraña sensación de que le ocultaba algo, por lo tanto decidió encararla preguntándole que le sucedía.

-¿Te sientes bien?.-Pregunto mala cara.

Tonks al oír esa pregunta levanto la mirada del plato, el cual llevaba mirando desde hacía unos minutos sin hacer nada más que eso y la dirigió hacia la de él.

-Sí, me siento muy bien-. Respondio Tonks.

-Pues no lo parece.- Continuo Remus-. Llevas ida desde hace un rato, ¿puedo saber a qué se debe?.-Preguntó.

-Remus en serio, no me pasa nada estoy bien.-intentó concluir Dora. Ella no se sentía capaz de contarle que estaba embarazada, que estaban esperando el mayor regalo que se puede tener en la vida pero, siempre había un pero, para él no sería el mejor regalo sino todo lo contrario, algo que no le debería suceder. Dora al final no consiguió su objetivo pues Remus no se daba por vencido-.

-No me digas eso, a ti te ocurre algo y quiero que me lo digas, cuando nos casamos prometimos decirnos todo y en estos momentos puedo ver en tu mirada que me intentas ocultar algo-. Le dijo Remus. Dora no se sentía con fuerzas como para tener esa conversación así que cogió su plato de la mesa, se levantó y se dirigió hacía a la cocina con él para depositarlo en el lavadero. Remus fue detrás de ella, quería saber que le pasaba y que tan malo era como para que no se lo contase, así que en cuanto llego a la cocina la encaró de nuevo.

-No me has dicho aun que es lo que te ocurre.-Le comentó él sujetándola del brazo cuando ella intentó irse para esquivarlo.-Dímelo por favor-. Le pidió Lupin mirándola a los ojos. Tonks al ver la mirada que tenía Remus de tristeza y decepción porque ella no le contaba nada decidió contárselo a pesar de que en su interior sabía que él se iría.

-Está bien, te lo diré.-Declaró tienes que prometerme algo.

-¿El qué?.-Le preguntó con inquietud por saber que le iba a decir.

-Tienes que prometerme que te diga lo que te diga no te enfadaras ni te irás de mi lado.-Le contesto con algo de temor en su mirada.

-¿Que eso que tienes que decir como para pedirme que te prometa algo como eso?.-Pregunto Remus con mayor inquietud que antes-. Sé que en el pasado no estuve a tu lado por los motivos que ya conoces pero yo jamás te abandonaría, eres lo más importante que existe para mí, nunca haría algo que te perjudicase. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?.-Termino el con esa pregunta.

-Remus lo sé, pero necesito que me prometas lo que te he pedido.-Le dijo con firmeza-

-Está bien, te lo prometo.- Le prometió Lupin.-

Tonks después de la promesa que le había hecho Remus, decidió contarle lo recientemente acontecido. Lo dirigió hacia la sala de estar y le pidió que se sentase en el sofá donde habían estado antes. Él hizo caso a lo que le pidió Tonks y se acomodó el sofá, ella se sentó a su lado y respiro hondo.

-Remus yo… yo.-le dijo mirándole a los ojos, inspiro de nuevo y continuó-. Estoy embarazada.- le espetó de golpe. Él al oír lo que le había dicho ella, parpadeó unas cuantas veces mientras trataba de digerir la información recibida. Tonks al momento de decírselo sintió que no debía habérselo contado y que había sido un error hacerlo, veía como él se ponía pálido y como empezaba a parpadear e hiperventilar mientras trataba de digerirlo. Tonks al verlo de esa forma decidió actuar.

-Remus, Remus, ¿te encuentras bien estás bien?.-Le preguntó Tonks, cuando le pregunto eso a Remus él salió de su ensoñación, se puso de pie de golpe y le pregunto.

-Eso es mentira ¿verdad?, dime que lo es por favor.-le suplicó él a Dora-. Dime que es mentira por favor.- le pidió desesperado, por su mente solo pasaban pensamientos en los cuales él era el culpable de la desgracia de un niño que no tenía la culpa de nada. Dora le dirigió a Remus su mirada la cual tenía u dejo de tristeza.

-No es mentira Remus, cierto que hice una prueba de embarazo muggle esta tarde y dio positivo, sí que estoy embarazada Remus.-Le contestó Dora, él al ver la sinceridad de las palabras de Tonks en la mirada de ella acabo siendo testigo de la cruda realidad.

-Pero eso es imposible, tú te cuidas para que cosas como esta no pasen Dora.- Le dijo él.

-Pero ese tipo de cuidados no siempre son complemente eficaces.-Comunicó Tonks con tristeza en su voz y con una pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos al notar el rechazo de él hacia su hijo.

-Tonks yo…- dijo él notando las pequeñas lágrimas que empezaba a derramar Tonks, Remus nunca la llamaba así, siempre era Dora, su Dora-. No puedo tener hijos seguro que es un… LICANTROPOCO COMO YO.- terminó el alzando la voz, para Lupin no había nada peor aparte de hacerle daño a Tonks que eso, que traspasarle su licantropía a un bebé inocente que no tiene culpa de los errores que cometía él.

-Entonces… ¿Qué pasará ahora?.- preguntó Dora con un dejo de tristeza, temor y enfado en su voz y en su mirada porque sentía lo que iba a suceder a continuación a pesar de la promesa que él le había hecho antes.

-Lo mejor es que me vaya lejos de ti y de tú hijo.-le dijo. Tonks no creía lo que escuchaba como que su hijo, ese hijo era de ambos, había sido formado por el amor que ambos se tenían.

-¿Como que mi hijo?, este bebé que llevo en mi vientre es de ambos, ambos lo hicimos que el amor que hay entre nosotros.-le aclaró Dora.- Además no puedes irte, me has prometido que no te irías, o es que no recuerdas tu promesa.-Le pregunto-. Esa promesa que me has hecho hace un minuto en la que me prometías que no te irías si te lo decía, además, ¿no me has dicho también que jamás me harías daño?, por eso también me lo has dicho, o ¿también has olvidado eso?.-termino encarándolo como llevaba haciendo desde que comenzó a hablar.

-Lo siento, será mejor que me vaya, es lo mejor para vosotros, además, si resulta que ese niño no es un licántropo preferirá no tener padre a tener uno del cual avergonz.-No termino de decirlo porque había recibido una bofetada de parte de Tonks por haber dicho semejantes palabras tan dañinas para ella.

-No vuelva, escúchame bien, a decir que hijo se avergonzaría de ti ¿entendiste?, aunque bueno, no me extrañaría que le pasase eso por tener un padre tan cobarde como lo eres tú.-le manifestó Tonks derramando muchas más lagrimas que antes, ahora lloraba como si no fuese a haber un mañana-.

-YO NO SOY UN COBARDE.- le contesto Remus alzando un poco la voz y notando como Tonks cada vez lloraba más, quiso ir hacia ella, pero no lo hizo-.

-LO ERES SI ERES CAPAZ DE IRTE POR CULPA DE TUS MIEDO HE INSEGURIDADES.- le contradijo ella alzando aún más la voz-.

-Lo siento, pero es mejor que me vaya, espero que estés bien y encuentre a un hombre que te haga mil veces más feliz de lo que lo que hecho yo.-Eso ultimo Remus lo dijo con los puños apretados y la sangre hirviéndole al pensar en SU Dora con otro hombre. Después de decirle eso el se acercó a los labios de ella y deposito en ellos un suave beso pero con el cual le trasmitió a Dora todo su amor. Tras aquello Remus cogió su abrigo del perchero y salió a las frías y lluviosas calles de las afueras de Londres. Dora intento ir tras el llorando porque había perdido a aquella parte de su corazón y de su alma tan importante para ella, aquella parte que era su vida.

Todo aquello era lo que había vivido Tonks apenas unas horas atrás, y aún después del tiempo que había pasado todo lo acontecido lo sentía como si hubiese pasado segundos atrás. Decidió levantarse de donde estaba y mirar por la ventana, eso siempre la relajaba, y aún más en esos días de lluvia que le encantaban, le encantaban porque le recordaban a su primer beso con Remus, aquel beso bajo una intensa lluvia hace a 2 años, que dejo marcado su corazón y su alma con solo cinco letras REMUS.

* * *

><p>Espero su opinión en los comentarios 8)<p>

Gracias por leer,

TLP3


End file.
